deathreincarnatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Death: Reincarnated
Death: Reincarnated is a first person shooter utilizing free-running and advanced optics. It depicts the long story of Nik Nexus, or Skull, and his teammates Shift, Pain, Crush, and Boomer. The five are a special group of soldiers in the Reincarnator Army called Entities. The game itself was made over a span of five years from TehRisen and a group of gamemakers, Tehfinity. It was released on October 1st, 2010 to all countries. The game is rated "M" for blood and gore, violence (including some severs) and coarse language. Although it has options to filter it in game, it is still rated as such. On it's initial release, the game grossed $25 Million in it's first week, roughly about 850,000 copies sold over digital download. As of 2012, the game has sold 4.5 million copies, and became TehRisen's best-selling product to date after Madness Live, Project One, and XD-D Arena. The game was extremely well received for it's story, strong multiplayer system, and the amount of game modes within the game. By 2011 over 300 million matches have been played. Campaign Death: Reincarnated's initial campaign consists of 15 missions that involve several objectives and incorporates Boss Fights that require certain tactics. Future DLC added more missions which are viewable below. #'Death Storm': Payback is eternal. Find the Vengeance outpost. #'Outfire': Dispatch of the corrupted leaders by the waterfront. #'Raining Blood': Command the mighty siege of Hotel Site Omega. #'Nebular': Meet up with Reincarnator's Space Command and investigate any foul activity. (Boss: VX Killer) #'First Strike': Lead the way through the favela, and take care of Vengeance supporters. #'Redemption': With the use of a Twilight, rain death from above, then secure the bomb center. #'Tip of the Spear': Make your way through the molten desert and take care of Spire 17AA. #'The Fury': Escape Nex City, and regroup with Tank and Protos. (Boss: Nex Walker) #'Diamonds': Dash through the underground mine and reach the light. #'Desecration': Find the Skulled weapons before the Vengeance do. (Boss: Dactyl) #'Path to Greatness': Escort Tank and Protos to Platinum Bay. #'Firestorm': Reach the Vengeance cruiser in time by running through Obsidium City. (Boss: King Arch) #'Final Flight': Get on board the Vengeance cruiser and set up the Endgame implosion device. #'Where It Ends': Shoot your way through the Metru Mountains, and confront Nex. #'Rest in Peace': Kill Nex at God's Pinnacle. (Boss: Nex) Plot The year is 2137. At the beginning of the game General Tank Adams advises protocol Death Reincarnated. He issues commands to Team Omega, who consists of Skull (you), Shift, Pain, Crush, and Boomer. After a failed mission (Prologue DLC) to secure the device known as Endgame; Tank gives orders to attack the closest near base to the location, hoping to find intel on where Endgame's blueprint codes were taken. Team Omega makes their way to Dekrazi Jungle, where a Vengeance outpost is rumored to contain communication tapes regarding the designated location of Endgame. Skull and his team cut through the jungle, fighting enemies known as the Vengeance, an extremist organization designated on wiping everything but themselves, off the face of the earth. Eventually Team Omega reaches the outpost, but get disappointing news, no record of Endgame, however, the officer that was killed earlier had a radio com, speaking to four leaders. Their next mission is to travel to Concord Waterfront, where four leaders are having a meeting, discussing nuclear attacks. Shift opted to scout the area, in which he found a secret underpassage, but it goes around the mountain of the waterfront. Unfortunately, the mountain is a bombing test zone, so Skull and his team find cover before they get blown up. After a long trek around, they eventually get into position where Boomer rigs a bomb underground where the leaders are. With Skull pulling the switch, he blows up the base where they are. Tank alerts the team that Hotel Site Omega is the location of the nukes the Vengeance were about to launch that morning. Team Omega then commanders a Dragon tank, utilizing it's potential, and leading a siege to destroy the nukes. It proves harder than they fought, the Vengeance use IED's to stop them, which proves effective at wiping half of the Battalion's platoon. Later on in the fight, still in a Dragon, Skull fights off three Mastodons and then, while on foot, plants a bomb, blowing up the nuke site. Skull is then sent with an order to help investigate the space up above Earth, where some "strange activity" has been reported. Aboard the vessel, a meteor hits, (which is the work of the Vengeance themselves) making zombies (undead Vengeance) and a strange creature called Archs, aboard the ship, tearing chaos. Skull and his team finally escape, but they have to fight off an enemy vessel, the VX Killer, before they can truly leave. Characters Death: Reincarnated contains a mist of characters. Features Death Reincarnated is full of features. Weapons Reincarnator Army *Class 24 MDP System "Target Pistol" *M69D Assault Rifle System "Assault Rifle" *Caseless KOMPAC S14 Series "Submachine Gun" *T700 Desiganted Distance Rifle "Marksman" *G35 Advanced CQ Rifle "Burstgun" *Type 1 Ceremonial Melee Weapon "Blade" *A28 Advanced Anti-Material Sniper System "Farseer" *H11 Advanced Tracking Weapon "Tracker" *H71 Shield Reduction Weapon "Pain Spreader" *N83 Propelled Ordnance System "Grenade Launcher" *90P67 Advanced Anti-Material Machine System "Chaingun" *D98 Ordnance System Sprocket Edition "Sprocket Launcher" *D97 Ordnance Mass System "Rocket Launcher" *D01 Personnel Ordnance System "Hand Cannon" *B56 Anti-Infantry Galil System "Gauss Cannon" *D105 Advanced Tracking Laser Guided System "Aura Launcher" *Zeus Target Designation System "Target Designator" *X10 Mass Waveforce Personal System "Overloader" *X11 Dual Light Waveforce System "Ender" (DLC required) Vengeance Extremists *Class 13 Energy/Bullet Pistol "EMP Pistol" *J84F Energy Assault Rifle "Orb Repeater" *Caseless V46 Rifle "Shard Rifle" *K835 Mid-Distance Designation Rifle "Bowie Rifle" *Y11 Advanced CQ Clearance System "Splitter" *C97 Tactical Advanced Shotgun "Blowback" *Type 2 Devastation Fist "Sonic Fist" *Q20 Long-Distance Sniper System "Puncture Rifle" *Z85 Bombardment System "Mortar Cannon" *U41 Particle Weapon "Particle Cannon" *X84 Mass Ordnance System "Plasma Surger" *Type 11 Longdistance Melee System "Energy Harpoon" (DLC required) *Type 93 Nail Weapon "Jackhammer" Primal Loyalists (DLC required) *Unknown Pistol *Unknown Assault Rifle *Unknown Submachine Gun *Gaios Class Marksmanship Rifle "Sentinel" *Tyur Class Close Quarters Combat Gun "Closer" *Ceremonial Guard Instrument "Battle Glaive" *Forcer Class Sniper System "Watcher" *Unknown Grenade Launcher *Unknown Rocket Launcher *Exiell Class Ordnance Weapon "Apex" *Fytos Class Disabler Weapon "Guardian" Skulled *"Dragon" *"Shatterer" *"Thetos" * "Endmaker" Cruorian Worldmasters *Unknown Pistol *Unknown Assault Rifle *Unknown Submachine Gun *Cruor Marksman RIfle "Phoenix" *Unknown Shotgun *Unknown Sniper Rifle *Grave Weapon "Reaper" *Unknown Grenade Launcher *Unknown Rocket Launcher *Cruor Spec Weapon "Sapper" *Cruor Final Weapon "Omega" Equipment ... Multiplayer Death Reincarnated has a host of modes for Multiplayer, such as standard Multiplayer versus, Survival Mode (was Vengeance Mode before 2.0), where players fight Vengeance or Primal foes in rounds, waves, and sets, Zombie Mode, where players buy guns and perks while fighting to the end, and co-op campaign and custom game modes which are unbelievably made. In the Ultimate Packs, Conquest was added as a mode, and Spec Ops was added as well, as special side missions. Standard Multiplayer Death Reincarnated's multiplayer is unlike any other, during development, it was designed to "make the multiplayer your experience". In the multiplayer online, higher ranks are associated with kills, not credits or EXP. Players earn credits for their performance in gameplay. Kills for your rank can be earned in the various game modes, but they all must be played online. To compare for limits they're such limits. *You can get a max of 10,000 kills in Multiplayer per day. In the multiplayer customization screen, players are assigned a rank per playlist ranging from steel to diamond, in a percentage tile. (For example: Razors is Diamond 45%) And players can choose which rank players they play, what gametypes, etc, but they're may be a credit reduction depending on the chosen choices. (For example, Diamond players choosing Steel players to fight are punished credit-wise severely). Players also utilize in some gametypes their own loadouts and killstreaks. If a gametype ends in Pro, loadouts are not allowed. In Top Tier gametypes, loadouts and killstreaks are disabled. Credits can be also earned in the Armory's slot machine where players can buy armors, weapons and other stuff. See ranks below. Survival Mode Survival Mode is a pit for players to survive as long as they can against Vengeance (and in 2.0) Primal foes. The game mode is fully customizable. Over time the waves get harder and ordnance is dropped at the start of every sets or whenever and are buyable off walls for points. You get loadouts in the beginning. In a gametype call Survival Reverse, you can play as a Vengance Elite or Primal Guardian and fight Reincarnator AI's. The game is based around a life pool although this can be edited. Zombie Mode Zombie Mode is a game mode where players are in a map with buyable weapons, doors, perks, traps, and as such on the walls. The game is also customizable. Every wave the zombies get stronger, faster, and more variants come into play. Every 5 waves, a pack of Archs are sent in to dispatch the enemies. And every tenth wave, a boss zombie will come in that players must kill. If a player dies, they go into Last Stand and possibly can be revived, if not, they are out for the round. Co-Op Campaign Cooperative Campaign is for players to go into packs of up to 4 players, where players can play across missions. Campaign is only editable in Fun Mode, after the player has completed Reincarnator Difficulty, completed one mission on Skulled, and found all Artifacts in the campaign and got par times and scores. Spec Ops Spec Ops are secret side missions that are also customizable after completing them on Reincarnator Difficulty. They do not revolve around the campaign, they are missions that involve your custom Entity around Earth and it's other colonies and planets. To unlock consecutive missions you must earns stars, 1 is earned for Soldier difficulty, 2 for Entity difficulty, and 3 for Reincarnator Difficulty. The special Platinum Star is earned for completing it on Skulled difficulty. Spec Ops is available for up to 4 players. Conquest The latest game mode, Conquest, is where a player plays as a Commander, enlisting troops to conquer other territories on multiplayer maps. Conquest is also customizable. The player earns money for killing enemies and they themselves are a character chosen in the Barracks. Vehicle Factories and Ordnance Posts are other places as well. Map Editor ... Theater ... Maps ... Marketing Trailer 1 On August 9th, 2010, a trailer was seen on their front page, depicting five unknown soldiers fighting (Team Omega), and massive amounts of tanks and aircraft flying across the battlefield. There was also massive explosions. At the end, the last word said "DEATH". Trailer 2 On August 23rd, 2010, another trailer showed a map of Earth, with many rockets hitting the countries, containing an unknown specimen (Archs), and then showed a population of Earth. The year was 2138, a year after the campaign starts. (This plot is foiled in Tip of the Spear) In the trailer it displayed number of Archs and humans on Earth. The number of humans fell drastically and all but a couple of continents were devoid of life in the trailer of the archs. At the end, the last word was "REINCARNATED". Manuscript 1 A manuscript was released on September 1st, 2010: THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS. TAKE UP ARMS. JOIN THE R.A. AND FIGHT AGAINST THE VEN... BEFORE WE ALL D...WE CAN STILL SAVE E...TH. THIS IS R... "TANK" A...S REPORTING IN. ALL EN....T...I...S... PL..S.. R...PO...D. If translated, it says: Those who are reading this. Take up arms. Join the R.A. (Reincarnator Army) and fight against the Vengeance. Before we all die, we can still save Earth. This is Richard "Tank" Adams reporting in. All Entities please respond. Manuscript 2 Another manuscript was released on September 4th, 2010: WE HAVE FO..D OUT TH...R PLAN... TO ANN...LATE EA...H AND ALL HER COLO...ES. IT IS EST....MA...D THAT.... 12.4 BI....ON PE..LE... W.... D... PLEA...E. WE NEE.... Y...U N...! If translated: We have found out their plan, to annihilate Earth and all her colonies. It is estimated that 12.4 billion people will die. Please, we need you now! Final Trailer In the final trailer, it shows Skull and his team fight the Vengeance, space combat, and missiles hitting Earth. It also shows the various modes from within. At the end, Tank said we must initiate "Project Death: Reincarnated". Map and Theatre Vidoc One of the vidocs showed how the map editor and theatrical systems were used. Survival Mode Teaser On October 12th, 2011, a Survival Mode addition was leaked, showing two entities firing every gun imanginable at Vengeance supporters. Zombie Trailer October 30th, 2011, Zombie mode was added with a trailer, saying Trick or Treat. Editions Death Reincarnated came with three editions. Primary Edition The game itself. It costs $20 to buy and feature a direct download, online manual, and perks to the game. Pro Edition The pro edition cost $50 to buy and featured a bestiary of the Vengeance and a guide to their weapons. Map pack prices were reduced by 25%. Top Tier Edition The Top Tier Edition cost $100 to buy and featured a complete guide to the game, maps and all, including the bestiary from the Pro Edition. In addition, players got every map pack for free. Soundtrack See: Death: Reincarnated Soundtrack The game's soundtrack was made by TehRisen Studios, featuring 24 songs, some for boss fights, ambience, and per mission. It was well received. On January 1st, 2012, the soundtrack was made on the website for free for mp3 download. Reception Death: Reincarnated was extremely well received, it's offerings boasting high reviews. GamesNet said "the fun never ends". 5/7 reviewers gave it 10/10, the others gave it 9.75/10 and 9.5/10. Downloadable Content Death: Reincarnated had a visual masterpiece full, rife with content. The Lost Missions On January 5th, 2011, the first content pack, dubbed the Lost Missions, was released. It added three missions to the campaign, Through Hell, Shattered, and An Eye for an Eye. TehRisen also stated another campaign pack may make it's way later in the future, which it did. Kinetic Map Pack On January 29th, 2011, the Kinetic Map Pack was released, containing four maps for Multiplayer. The maps included Kinetic, a robotic factory near Concord, Manufactory, a giant weapons factory with vehicular combat, Scrapyard, a mess built on metal, which included map changes, (such as how knocking the giant crane over changes the look of a section), and finally Risen, a giant tower built in Amor, which features more than a single powerup for the first time. The map pack contained a Survival Mode map, Watchtower, where players are stuck on a relay outpost, and a Zombie Map, Archdrome, where players are situated in space, and brings about the arrival of the Matter Arch. Remake Map Pack 1 On February 25th, 2011, the first Remake map pack was released. Simply put, they are remakes of maps from past TehRisen games. The maps included were Squadric, a remake of Orbitron from Madness Live, Exchange, a remake of Black Market from Project One, Coldfront, a remake of Ice Base from XD-D Arena, and Section 10, a remake of 14th Site from XD-D Arena. Charged Map Pack On March 27th, 2011, the Charged Map Pack was released, containing four maps for Multiplayer, and two maps, one Survival, one Zombie. The four multiplayer maps were Charged, a shattered power station, Controller, where players are side by side between a giant missile pod. A fun side objective was for players who activated the pod once blew up the enemy base. Containment was where a zombie/arch meteor hit, players fight in the crevice while zombies run along the sides, and Burial, where players find a Skulled tomb situated in the Kharion desert. The Survival Mode map Restoration was included, where if players can light all 16 beacons the game becomes easier "for a little bit" as air support comes in. The Zombie mode map, which is Lost Island, is a giant map featuring mining, rocket mortars, and raft travel. It also marks the arrival of the Poison Arch. Remake Map Pack 2 After a four month hiatus, on July 7th, 2011, the second remake map pack was released. The maps included Sharkbait, an underwater petroleum station, which is a remake of Whalecatcher from Madness Live, Myjor, a duned sand comm post, a remake of Sand Tower from Project One, Desolation, a fan favourite remake of Wastehaven from XD-D Arena, and Burnout, a remake of Burnup from XD-D Arena. Grave Map Pack The third map pack was released on August 30th, 2011. It contained six maps, four multiplayer, one survival, and one zombie. The maps composed of Graveyard, where players battle in the mists of death, Fallen, a hovering base found over the ocean, High Babylon, a floating fortress, of MRT Skyfallen, situated above Veridian Base, and Plague, a munitions factory that recently handled a zombie outbreak. The Survival Mode map Mechanatory is a station where players can find random weapons in the crates above the powerlifts if they reach them, but to make things worse, Vengeance air support comes in periodically. The zombie map Cruor VII, is a mysterious oil rig outpost featuring vehicular combat for the first time in zombies, and the new Splitter Arch. Remake Map Pack 3 On September 29th, 2011, the third map remake pack was released. The maps contained Complex, a giant metropolis, same name remake of the map from Madness Live, Endfall, a massive crater with destroyed structures, is a remake of Baneyard from Project One, Quake, a remake of Lava Source from XD-D Arena, and Quarters, a remake of Daycamp from XD-D Arena. Ultimate Campaign Pack ... Ultimate Survival Pack ... Ultimate Zombie Pack ... Ultimate Multiplayer Pack The Ultimate Multiplayer Map Pack was the last pack released before 2.0. It had ten multiplayer maps. *'Apoc': "Battle to the death in a zone where nukes go to die." *'Bulwark': "The Bulwark, a massive frontship, has it's core in messy hands." *'Epitome': "This is what it is. Fight for what you believe in." *'Finality': "January 1, 2113 - January 7th, 2143, the fateful end? to a great hero lies here." *'Jump of Hell': "Battle the brave, jump into the neverending depths." *'Kryos': "Polarity and clarity don't mix. Neither does nukes and chyrofusion." *'Perplexion': (Remake of Team X's map Perplexity) "This sacred base is of unimaginable worth and determination." *'Reminiscence': (Remake of Retribution, a cancelled map for DR) "Remember the fallen. Remember... Retribution." *'Solitude': "Where many travel for the love of peace, die for to see the last fragment of war." *'Xerophesia': "If the Reincarnator Army saw this area before the Endgame got hacked, the Death Reincarnated protocol would've been initiated, and ended." Death: Reincarnated 2.0: The Primals In the title update for 2.0 released May 1st, 2012, contains seven multiplayer maps, seven campaign missions, two survival mode maps and two zombie maps. Campaign: *'The Clue': Investigate the clues, find who the secret loyalists are. *'Mystified': Take out Mist De Rivera, the secret "bad" Primal group. *'Rememberance': Follow Mourne's messages to the tomb site. *'The Height of the Problem': Take out the Primal propaganda network. *'Uncovering': Make your way to the Thetos Digsite. *'The Digsite': Repair the digsite. Unleash Thetos. *'Slipspace': It's a race to the finish. Uncover the true plan of the "bad" Primals before they undergo it. Multiplayer: *'Warplank': The Primal war effort was put to a hold. Why? Skull's back. *'Prayer': The desecration of this "holy" structure would unleash the believer side of the Primals. *'Jade Forest': A beautiful, but dangerous intricate garden. *'Uncover': High above Thetos' digsite lies a forsaken Primal guardship. *'Fire and Brimstone': Team Zeta's volcanic discovery, and almost primitive end. *'Blank Eye': Forage through the snow before you fall into a deep freeze. *'Dreadland': The eternal crevice of no escape. Only the strongest survive. Survival: *'Landhead': The city of Granica is guarded only by this beach, surrounded with explosives and bloodshed. *'Rally Beacon': Fight the enemy, with your back against the wall. Zombie: *'Glyph of Fear': The Primal experimented with dangerous zombies of the Vengeance. The result is what you'll have to find out. (Primal enemies) *'Nightshade': Defend against the Vengeance horde as they break into a survival shelter of desolace. ''(Vengeance enemies) Map Pack 4 ... Remake Map 4 ... Death: Reincarnated 3.0: Battle of the End Upcoming release, featuring the Cruorians. It is likely that seven multiplayer maps and seven campaign missions will be added. Survival and Zombies have NOT been confirmed. Campaign: *'Unmakery': ''The Cruorians have made their way through Earth's fields. Halt them with the help of Normadin. *The Siege: Participate in Normadin's plan to raid a Cruorian stronghold. *Lightning Strike: Race out of the radius of the Miasma strike. *Legion: Defend the last holdout. *Alone: Survive in the middle of nowhere and infiltrate the Cruorian hideout. *Heart of Bane: Make a successful delivery of nuclear ordnance on another Cruorian castle. *Father and Son: Fight with Mourne one last time. *Frontier: Assist Normadin in his vengeance plan. *It Ends Here: Raid the Cruorian citadel. *Finality: Kill Dasus. Multiplayer: *... *... *... *... *... *'Last Hope': Where it all ends, may have new beginnings. *... Trivia ...